


Jack's Nightmare

by PrincessAllura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAllura/pseuds/PrincessAllura
Summary: It's been years since the Dark Signers were defeated, but Jack still has nightmares about the time he had to stop the woman he loved as she tried to destroy the world. Will this night ever end?*slight spoilers for episode 01/58-59 of YGO5D (Go watch them!)*
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa
Kudos: 28





	Jack's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much for fun in a while, and it's probably been years since I've written fanfiction, but I really want to get back into the swing of things. Also, Jack and Carly were just so sweet together, I just had to write about it. Maybe I'll make a little fluff series later. ;)

“Come on, Jack! Let’s take a picture. You can be Dark Magician, and I can be Dark Magician Girl!” 

When Jack saw Carly’s adorable smile, the Master of Faster made a noncommittal grunt of approval and said, “I should’ve known a little mouse like you would find the cheesiest attraction here.” Still, he had a small smile on his face as he placidly let the former paparazzi wannabe drag him along to see the costume photo booth at the Duel Spirits’ Day festival. He didn’t like to admit it, but that smile was his kriptonite.

The thought of Carly wearing the same outfit as of one of the skimpiest duel monsters ever had absolutely no influence whatsoever. Nope. Not at all.

“Aww, don’t be like that.” Carly gave a cute pout before disappearing behind the curtain.

Pulling his hat down lower to cover his face, Jack took a seat nearby and made it look like he was checking his deck as he waited. It took all of his concentration not to remember the time he had seen her in a nurse costume (which was ironically the first time they had ever met.)

“What do you think, Jack? Does it look good on me?” Carly’s voice took a much darker tone as the curtain swished to the side. She was wearing her dark signer outfit. Jack felt his heart rate spike as he tried to conceal a heavy blush behind his hand. He hated to admit it, but the way the black and orange crop top and skirt emphasized her tiny waist and enhanced… other features, she really did look much better than in her usual striped shirt and orange vest. Carly practically slithered up next to Jack and he could just barely feel her lips touch his ear. “What’s the matter Jackie? Is that a duel deck in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

Before she could to anything else, Jack roughly shoved Carly away. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he said through gritted teeth. On instinct, he whipped out his duel disk, almost like he was using it as a barrier between himself and Carly.

“Aww, you don’t have to play hard to get with me, Jackie,” Carly purred. The world around them began to warp almost as if it was twisting in on itself until the two of them were back in that fateful duel. They were racing on their duel runners and there was purple fire everywhere. “I’m sure a former champ like you will fit right in with my collection.” 

Everything was the same: the plays, the quips, the careful balance between flirting and trash talk, Jack’s silent pleas to whatever supernatural power was there to spare her, right up to the point where she sacrificed herself and he found himself once again running over to her broken body.

“Carly! CARLY!” he screamed. Jack grabbed her with more force than necessary, holding her tight to his chest as if that would keep her with him. “It’s ok, we can fix this!” he said, more to himself than her. Carly’s arms gently entwined around his neck, and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

She whispered into his ear, “This is all your fault, Jack.”

Then the beautiful, quirky woman Jack Atlas had come to love dissolved in his arms, and he was left with nothing but air.

“CARLY!”

Jack woke with a start. He was breathing heavily and there were tears in his eyes. Carly’s words kept echoing in his head like a broken record.

_This is all your fault, Jack_

_All your fault!_

_All your fault!_

“~Jaaaccckkk, can you get the chicken out of the dishwasher again? My arms are too green~”

Jack was broken out of his trance at the sound of the soft moan next to him. There, curled up around a pillow and drooling slightly, was his adorable wife, Carly Atlas, as heavy a sleeper as ever. A small smile crossed his lips and he leaned down to kiss her temple. “Only a silly goose like you would come up with putting a chicken in a dishwasher,” he whispered. Gently, Jack gathered up his wife and held her to his chest. She felt warm and solid, nothing like that awful nightmare. Satisfied, the Master of Faster returned to dreamland with his wife securely in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be a straight up angst story, with Jack getting up to make coffee because he didn't want to go back to sleep, but my roommate wasn't a fan and suggested that Jack wake up with Carly next to him. So you can thank her for that.


End file.
